Tea Time
by Alabaster86
Summary: Kenshin and Kasuga enjoy some quiet time together.


**A/N: I wrote this on a whim once for someone very dear to me who loves Sengoku Basara and Kenshin and Kenshin/Kasuga. I figured it was time ****I published it. **

**Tea Time **

Kenshin smiled when Kasuga entered the room, quietly sliding the paper and wood frame door, putting down the tray, and then closing the door behind her. She blushed under his gentle scrutiny but her graceful movements never faltered.

"Thank you, dear Kasuga. What would I do without you?"

She smiled in return and then poured the tea, taking her place across the low table from him. The ninja knelt and the strange black outfit she always wore, stretched effortlessly with her body. She was every inch a woman, full busted and curvaceous, and her clothing left little to the imagination. But she was comfortable with her chosen 'uniform' and when Kasuga needed to move with the speed and agility that came so naturally, no tricky robes or dangling sleeves impeded her progress.

Never once since she had come into Kenshin's service had she felt the elegant war lord's bright blue eyes on her breasts. He saw her as a valuable human being not simply an object, and that was a rare enough occurrence. She treasured his estimation of her highly.

"You look deep in thought, my Beautiful Blade. Is something troubling you?" Kenshin sipped his tea and sighed with satisfaction. Kasuga had many talents and brewing a perfect cup was one of them.

"Oh, no," she replied, flushing again. The young woman grabbed a hold of her own tiny cup, grateful for something to hold on to. "I was just thinking what a perfect day it is." In fact, every day spent in Kenshin's presence was a perfect one. She looked out at the beautiful vista, all green hills and cloudless blue sky. The late spring air was sweet with the scent of wild flowers and Kasuga breathed in deeply.

"It is indeed a lovely day and far lovelier for your company." There was that little smile again and the speech that often reminded Kasuga more of a poet than of a war lord.

Kenshin shifted a bit on his cushion, taking a closer look at his ninja. He was honorable and kind and decent, but he was also a man, with a man's desires and a man's needs. Though he never stared at her body lustfully as he imagined other men did, and he would be mortified should he ever make Kasuga uncomfortable, the follower of Buddha knew perfectly every dip and every curve. She was stunning and he admired that. But it was her pretty face with that expression, so earnest and shy, that attracted him most. By studying it carefully, he knew well the woman inside. What lay beneath was every bit as beautiful as her exterior.

They made an odd contrast, he with his blue and white clothing and armor, every bit of him but his face and hands covered up, layers and layers of cloth hiding his body, while most of her chest and abdomen were exposed, her neck vulnerable and dainty feet bare.

Kenshin allowed a subdued chuckle to escape his lips. He too gazed outside and breathed deep of the country air. Many men despised solitude, day after day of no sounds but that of the insects and the birds and the wind in the trees. They preferred the bustle of a busy household with servants everywhere and constant activity, guests dropping in and leaving again. The war lord had always preferred the peace of living alone. The sounds of nature were enough for him. In fact, his worship and his training flourished without distractions.

Despite that fact, he had readily accepted Kasuga into his services. She blended in, never disturbing his meditation or his reading or his correspondence. They often trained side by side, the ninja working on her skills while the war lord perfected his. He was a better man for having her in his life.

"Would you like more tea, my lord?" The feminine voice smashed delightfully through his thoughts.

"Yes, thank you. Your tea is always just right." Kenshin watched as her long yellow hair fell forward. His fingers twitched just a bit, longing to feel its silkiness, hold it to his nose and inhale its scent, _her _scent.

"You are far too good to me, Lord Kenshin." Kasuga dared to meet those brilliant blue eyes of his and gift him with a smile of her own. "You are too good but I appreciate your kindness so much."

He nodded and finished his tea. "Shall we train? The day is too perfect not to take advantage of."

"Let me clear these things first. I'll meet you outside."

Once again, she slid open the door, reversing her path. Kenshin watched from the corner of his eye and then stepped outside. The brisk breeze tickled his skin and he smiled again.


End file.
